Keeping Watch by Moonlight
by sanctum-c
Summary: Agnès and Ringabel keep an eye on Tiz and Edea.


Written for the prompt: _"werewolf and their shifter(s) that keeps them company during the full moon" for any combination of crystal crew that you want tbh (but maybe a poly one? so OT3 or 4)_. Requested by ariescelestial.

* * *

Agnès shivered under the full moon, her gaze still drawn to the two shapes moving at speed across the distant hillside. The dark-coloured one was moving in an elongated curve toward the flocks. The sheep paid them no mind - both creature's scents were familiar to them. The light-coloured pursuer had a burst of speed just before the first reached any sheep. With what looked like a few snarls and swipes, the second managed to deter the first. Both bounded off across the hillside, all loping gait and sheer exuberance.

"How are they doing?" Ringabel asked. Agnès turned as he returned from the farmhouse. He was holding a thick blanket and two steaming mugs. Agnès raised an eyebrow. "Hot chocolate," he said with a smile. "I felt it essential in addition to the blanket."

"A very good addition," Agnès replied as she took the mug and sipped at the molten contents. Ringabel set his mug on the ground as he draped the blanket over her shoulders and then with shuffling motions, got under it himself. Agnès turned towards him a little more, resting her head on his shoulder as they warmed up.

Ringabel lifted his mug to the distant hillside, toasting the distant roaming figures. "I wish I had their stamina."

Agnès smiled. "They do seem somewhat energetic at this time of the month." She nuzzled into his shoulder a little more as Ringabel slid his arm around her waist.

"You know," he said, still looking towards the distant hill, "There's no real reason for us to be out here anymore. Edea's proven herself well in control of the situation, and not one sheep has had so much as a mussed hair since. No matter how much Tiz tries. I mean, look. We don't even have any of the asterisks with us."

Agnès hummed. "You might have a point. But I like keeping an eye on them. It's only one night a month. And are you suggesting we go to sleep and just leave them to it?"

"Well, I was thinking about bed. But not necessarily sleeping." Agnès looked up at him. He had raised his left eyebrow and was smiling at her. She sighed.

"Honestly Ringabel." She paused and fidgeted. "While it is sort of tempting, and it would be warmer-."

"Much warmer," Ringabel interjected.

"-I'd rather it was the four of us together as usual - and that means nothing like that today. Plus I'm not willing to risk leaving them unattended. What if something befalls Edea and she is unable to deflect Tiz's interest in the sheep? What if something happens to both? There are those who hunt werewolves."

Ringabel sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Not sure I could live with myself if anything did happen to them."

"Exactly." Agnès peered at the darkened landscape. "Anyway, it looks like they're tired themselves out." The two figures loped back towards them, the darker coloured one making half-hearted swipes at the sheep they ran past. The figure behind barked out a warning each time and the former ran on a few more paces before trying again. It took them no time at all to cover the ground; soon both were stood before Agnès and Ringabel. Both wolf-like creatures panted in the freezing air, their open mouths exposing rows of wicked sharp teeth.

"Welcome back, Tiz," Agnès said with a smile.

"Welcome back, Edea," Ringabel added. The werewolves howled at their names, shuffling forward to nuzzle at the couple, and then flop onto the ground.

It was always a little nerve-wracking to reach out and run her fingers through Tiz's fur when he was like this, but Agnès persisted. Edea was a safer bet every-time, but Agnès was unwilling to show favoritism and so fussed both. The extra heat of their companions was more than welcome and the four of them huddled together against the chill winter wind. Both werewolves were soon dozing.

"How much longer?" Agnès asked in a soft voice.

Ringabel fumbled under the blanket and peered at his watch. "Another three hours until the moon sets."

"At least we don't have to be up early in the morning. Looking after werewolves is exhausting." Agnès stifled a yawn.

He smirked. "The worst thing is, they'll both be full of energy come the morn. I don't know how they do it."

They fell silent, listening to the wolves breathing. Agnès glanced at Ringabel. "Have you ever been tempted to ask them to bite you?"

Ringabel was silent for a moment. "I would be lying if I said I had never considered it. But I don't think I'd want that. At least not now. Not fair on you to make you look after three werewolves."

"I could cope. Though I'm not sure if Edea could keep you both in line."

"I'm sure she would find a way," Ringabel smiled.

Agnès sighed. "Ringabel..."

He held his hands up in protest. "No, no. I didn't mean like that at all."

She hummed again, but soon leant her head back against his shoulder to watch their friends slumber.


End file.
